


You Should've Come to Shiratorizawa

by cazoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Annoying, Comedy, Established Relationship, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Magical, One Shot, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satire, Short Story, Smut, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, dream inside a dream, great day, homework sex, iawoi - Freeform, is - Freeform, ushijima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: It just was just another day for Oikawa; getting up early to go to volleyball practice and tease Iwa-chan.But that changes when he sees the note taped to his window. What did it say?YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWAFROM, YOUR BFF @ SHIRATORIZAWA





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bokuaka_Iwaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_Iwaoi/gifts).



It just was just another day for Oikawa; getting up early to go to volleyball practice and tease Iwa-chan. 

But that changes when he sees the note taped to his window. What did it say?

_YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA_

_FROM, YOUR BFF @ SHIRATORIZAWA_

He muffles a screech with the back of his hand and rips the offending note off the window.

“More like Shity-torizawa,” Oikawa mutters borrowing the terrible pun from Iwa-chan. He hops off the bed, trying the ignore what just happened and went to open his closet to pick from an array of volleyball and alien shirts.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO SHIRATORIZAWA!!” A figure suddenly jumps out the the darkness.

“U-Ushiwaka-chan?!” Oikawa stumbles back in surprise, but quickly regains his composure, “What the hell are you doing here?!” 

“I just wanted to let you know that you can still transfer to Shiratorizawa,” he says before disappearing into the darkness of the closet. Oikawa is left dumbfounded and mindlessly picks out a green alien shirt to wear for the day underneath his school uniform. There was something in the pocket and he realizes what it was before even reading it.

_Your school uniform could’ve looked better if you went to Shiratorizawa._

He sighs as he walks into the bathroom and notices that on his toothbrush, there was a post it, with the words, “turn around.” Reluctantly, he pivots on his heels to find Ushijima sitting there in the corner of the bathroom, staring back with intensity in his eyes.

“What the fuck man, how’d you even get in here?!” Oikawa says, motioning with his hands.

“With the power of Shiratorizawa, you can get everywhere in life!” Ushijima exclaims, holding out transfer papers.

After a (terrible) breakfast consisting of constant reminders from Ushijima, through notes, premade toast with a message burnt onto them, and the man himself popping up three times, Oikawa struts off to school with Iwaizumi, trying to ignore the 10 buses that passes with Ushijima’s smiling (more like grimacing) face plastered onto the sides. 

“No, I don’t want to transfer to Shiratorizawa,” Oikawa says out of habit as he opens the doors to the gym. Unsurprisingly Ushijima had been sitting inside the gym and was a bit upset at the fact that he didn’t even get a word in before getting cut off. He was soon thrown out by a very agitated Iwa-chan.

“Hey Iwa-chan, how was that last toss?” He asks, tapping the ace on the shoulder. To his horror, as ‘Iwa-chan’ turns around, Ushijima’s way too familiar face was there, grinning madly.

“You’re tosses will all be great if you go to Shiratorizawa!” he yells, happy to finally say his punchline.

“Why are you still here?! I thought Iwa-chan threw you out!” Oikawa says, opening the doors to throw him out again. Outside, he finds Iwa-chan with steam coming out of his head.

“That motherfucker switched spots with me while I was throwing him out so somehow, I ended up being locked outside,” Iwa-chan says, making sure to properly throw his rival ace out. 

Well, that was that for the rest of practice… he thought. Keyword: Thought. 

Because as he settles into the shower after practice, a face popes up from underneath the shower curtain and says in the most monotone voice humanly possible “the showers are also more pleasurable in Shiratorizawa.” 

Iwa-chan had to once again throw Shiratorizawa’s ace out from the building.

“How many times do we have to deal with this today!?” Iwa-chan mutters, shaking his spiky head. 

“I know! And oh yeah,” Oikawa says, suddenly reminded of something, “you wanna come over to hang out today?”

“Uh sure I guess…” Iwa-chan reluctantly replies, gathering his stuff.

The afternoon had gone by quickly and they were in Oikawa’s room for their ‘sleepover.’

As usual, Oikawa initiates, sliding into Iwa-chan’s lap after the two of them had done all their homework. “Iwwaaa-cchhhaaannnnn,” he pouts. “Pay more attention to me and top staring at the piece of paper.”

 

And, responding as if according to a script, Iwa-chan wraps his muscled arms tightly around his lover and fit his mouth tightly to the brunette’s. 

Indecipherable words were moaned into Iwa-chan’s mouth as the shorter man reached down the waistband of his boxers, wrapping a hand around his already stiff cock. 

“Iwa-chan.” He breaths. 

And then it was moving, fingers dancing skillfully across bare skin, thumb rubbing with practiced ease over the slit. Within minutes, Oikawa could feel the familiar heat coiling low is his stomach and he growls as Iwa-chan’s pace only got faster. 

“Fuck, fuck Iwa-chan! I’m gonn-,” A moan broke the thought, and he tries again. “I’m gonna- I'm gonna come!” He was expecting some sort of reaction in Iwa-chan’s movements, but instead, he hears a ‘click’ at the computer. Ushijima’s face pops up onto the screen. Thankfully, their mouths were currently occupied (with each other’s) or else they would’ve screamed.

“TO SHIRATORIZAWA?!” Ushijima shouts. Oikawa comes to Shiratorizawa, making a mess all over Iwa-chan’s hand. 

“What the fuck!” Oikawa says as he and Iwa-chan struggle to quickly cover everything, “How did you even get your face onto the computer?!” 

Oikawa stares in shock and amazement as Ushijima’s face disappeared from the computer screen and Ushijima himself crawls up from underneath the desk in front of them. 

“Well, you know, there was a hole in the desk and everything, and I put my head through it and simply removed the screen of your computer, keeping the frame in place,” Ushijima says, trying to avoid eye contact.

And then he screams. 

And his eyelids snap open. 

There’s brilliant sunlight streaming through the window, and the alarm next to his bed hasn't gone off yet. This would be the perfect morning, had the dream not been invaded with Ushijima.

And then the perfect fantasy is ruined when a face pops up from his window. 

It isn’t Ushijima. 

No, it’s not. 

“Can you show me how to do a jump serve, Oikawa-senpai?” Kageyama asks. 

“NO!” Oikawa screams as his eyelids flutter open once again.

Thank god that was somehow a dream too. He turns to his side and grins,

“Iwa-chan, you wouldn’t believe I just had the weirdest dre-”

 

“You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa,” Ushijima whispers back, posing in between him and Iwa-chan.

 

This time, it was no dream.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> please comment/kudos if you enjoyed :D


End file.
